Namira
Namira (Daedric: ), whose sphere is the ancient darkness, is the Daedric Prince of sundry dark and shadowy spirits. She is associated with spiders, insects, slugs and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion. She is also known as the Mistress of Decay, the Devourer of the Dead, and the Spirit Daedra. She also is the patron of Tamriel's cannibals, taking pleasure in the consumption of mortals. Namira's plane of Oblivion is known as the Scuttling Void.Imperial Census of Daedra Lords History First era One of the first recorded encounters with Namira is of a tale about a person who had dealt with the Prince sometime in the First Era. The person, known as Wheedle, was the 13th child of a king in Valenwood.Beggar Prince As such Wheedle was in no position to take the throne or even inherit much property or wealth. While searching for fortune and fame, he met and saved a vagabond who was actually Namira. Recognizing her, he begged to be her apprentice for power and glory. He followed her for 33 days and nights begging at her feet; on the 33rd day Namira revealed that by doing so he had completed the apprenticeship, and thus gave him her power. She gave him three "blessings": disease, pity, and disregard. With those "blessings," his name became legendary among the beggars. First, he could choose to have any disease with visible symptoms, but he needed to always have one. He then became a beggar: a terrible beggar who could evoke pity from any passers-by. Finally, Wheedle discovered that the power of disregard gave great access to spoken secrets: people unknowingly said important things where Wheedle could hear them. Wheedle grew to know the comings and goings of every citizen in the city. To this day, it is said that if one really wants to know something, one should ask the beggars, for they have eyes and ears throughout the cities and know all the little secrets of the daily lives of its citizens. Third era When summoned by the Hero at her shrine, Namira spoke to the champion about the Forgotten Ones, a group of fanatical worshippers that lived in the darkness of the ruin Anga. Some priests of Arkay were planning to bring light to Anga and "save" the Forgotten Ones. The champion was asked by Namira to use Namira's spell on the priests and let the Forgotten Ones finish them off. When the priests of Arkay were slain, Namira rewarded the champion her ring. The Ring of Namira reflects both spell damage and physical damage. Fourth era During the Fourth Era, the Dragonborn encountered a group of cannibals who worshiped Namira. The cannibals wished to kill and eat a priest of Arkay, the Dragonborn either killed the priest and was rewarded with the Ring of Namira or destroyed the cult of cannibals. While the ring is worn, Stamina is increased and the wearer can feast on the dead, which provides increased Health and Health regeneration. Invocation The summoning date of Namira is 9th of Second Seed. Namira can also be summoned at her shrine by someone repulsive; she does not like attractive people. Daedric artifact Namira's artifact is the aptly named Ring of Namira. To acquire it in , the Hero must complete the Shrine of Namira quest. In , the Dragonborn must complete The Taste of Death quest, and side with Eola. The rings in each game have different enchantments, however. See also *Shrine of Namira *''Beggar Prince'' *''The Book of Daedra'' *''On Oblivion'' *''Imperial Census of Daedra Lords'' Appearances * * ** * ** * de:Namira es:Namira fr:Namira pl:Namira ru:Намира